foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger UXD
Detailed sypnosis While continuing to follow the yuppy lifestyle, Del Boy encourages Rodney to join in the fun. Also, Del's latest items to flog are VCRs from Ronnie Nelson, and fresh tomatoes from Jersey. At the Nag's Head, Denzil tells Mike and the Trotters that he should be taking his wife Corrine out for the evening to celebrate their anniversary, but can't due to picking up a faulty stock of 50 dolls from a shop in High Wycombe. Del takes the dolls off Denzil. Back at the flat, the Trotters discover that the dolls are uninflated sex dolls called Lusty Linda and Erotic Estelle. Del suggests that they take the dolls down to a man named Dirty Barry, who owns a sex shop. At a Chinese takeaway, Denzil watches the ITN news and finds out that the dolls are filled with the highly explosive and volatile gas, propane, which will explode if exposed to heat. Denzil zooms out of the takeaway after paying, but not claiming his meal. this is apart of car cleaners as Lurch and Gino for Rodney,s car cleaning business That night, after Del find that the VCR has recorded the wrong programme, Rodney informs Del that the VCRs are made only for use in mainland Europe and cannot be used in the United Kingdom. Del admits that he has already sold most of them! At that moment the two sex dolls from behind the cocktail bar inflate instantly. The Trotters proceed to deflate the dolls, but can't due to their faulty valves. When Rodney gets dressed for a date with Cassandra, Del gets an idea on how to get the dolls to Dirty Barry's. Back at the Nag's Head, Trigger complains about the "fresh Jersey" tomatoes, and Boycie turns out to be the one who bought the faulty video recorders. Denzil comes bursting in and tells them about the dolls and how he has to get in touch with Del. Boycie and Mike cackle nastily on hearing that Del has fifty time bombs on his hand which could blow him to kingdom come! Outside Nelson Mandela House, Rodney and Del come out with the two dolls dressed in their late mother Joan's clothes. The Trotters throw the dolls in their van, and Rodney heads off to meet up with Cassandra, leaving Del and Albert to drive down to Dirty Barry's. Del and Albert arrive at Dirty Barry's place, only to find out that he's had his licence revoked by the council. With nowhere else to drop them off, Del and Albert head back to the van to plan their next move to get rid of the dolls. At a restaurant, Cassandra warns Rodney of the unexploded sex dolls that she's heard about on the news. Eventually, Del and Rodney quickly take the two inflated dolls and dump them in a derelict area. The dolls explode in time for the Trotter brothers to get clear. The Trotter brothers head back to their van, only to find out that more of the dolls are inflating. Del and Rodney bail out of the van and run off into the night. Stats Season: 6 Writer: David Schwimmer Director: Tony Dow Producer: Gareth Gwenlan Duration: 50 minutes Airdate: January 15, 1997 Audience: Delboy,s Scams Category:Danger. Uxd Category:Inflatables Category:Dolls business Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Uncle Albert *Cassandra *Trigger *Mike *Boycie *Denzil *Dirty Barry Previous episode: Yuppy Love Next episode: Chain Gang Danger UXD Category:Country club Category:Dirty Barry,s